The Justice Hunters
by Komuso
Summary: Magenta, Mirando, and Roan are three very different people. They all must join together to defeat a leader who wants something back. Starring Nick Fury Jr. Not the best fanfic, but not the worst one either.
1. A Vist

**From the creator of Horton Smells a Poo and Bat in the Hat. And other stories you should R&R! This is... read the title stupid! I am basing this off of Thor and the Avengers movie. Stan Lee made Thor. **

_**In Asgard...**_

"Father, I want to be just like you! Defeating evil scum! Like Uncle Loki!" a little boy told his father proudly.

"Your Uncle Loki isn't evil scum. Just troubled. I wanted war like you do at your age. I was punished deeply when my father was about to hand the kingdom over to me. I want you to be fair, Mirando. That is what will make me further more proud of you than I already am," Thor the king of Asgard told his son.

"I will make you proud father!" Mirando promised.

_**On Earth...**_

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Am I useless?" a girl named Magenta asked.

"No! What gave you such a thought?" her mother, Ms. Munroe, asked concerned.

"Some girl," she answered.

They hugged.

_**20 years later...**_

"Mother? Surprise!"

"Magenta, darling! Oh, I missed you so much! How's your job?"

"Boring! As usual. But I can pay rent and that's all needs to be done at that place!"

"Let's go inside, darling! I love you so much."

_**In Asgard...**_

"Hello, Father. How do you feel?"

"Same as I did 20 years ago. Proud."

"Um, Father, may I go to Earth?"

"Of course, Mirando!"

_**Earth, again...**_

"I think I hear something outside. I'll go see what it is," Ms. Munroe told her.

She went outside. She looks up. A man was ascending down on her.

Mirando looked down.

_Is she okay? Why is she on the ground? Wait, did I do this? Not on my first day!_

"What did you do to her? Mother are you alright? Mother? Can you hear me?" Magenta screamed.

"She can't, but I can! Please don't shout! I'll take her to the closest recovery shelter!" Mirando pleaded.

"Recovery shelter? I'm taking her to the _hospital_. I'm driving!" Magenta fumed.

When they got to the hospital and in a room, the doctor told them what happened to Magenta's mother.

"She's in coma," the doctor told them.

She walked out in tears.

"I'm truly sorry! What is your name?" Mirando asked.

"Magenta."

All the sudden, purple flames came from her hands.

"You have fire coming from your hands. Just so you know!" Mirando told her uneasily.

She looks at her hands.

"I'm special!" Magenta smiled.

She concentrated hard to put them out.

She drove home.

"I need to go."

"Where?"

"Asgard! By the way I'm Mirando."

_**In Asgard...**_

Thor was waiting for Mirando.

"Father, I love Earth!" Mirando smiled.

"Mirando, I have some news. You have a cousin about your age. He's Uncle Loki's son. Your Uncle Loki he's (cough) dead. His funeral will be held 3 days later. Here is Roan."

A man with black sleek hair came out.

"Hello, Mirando. Pleasure to meet you. May we go to Earth? Please?" Roan asked.

_**On Earth...**_

"Hello, Magenta. I'm Nick Fury Jr., agent from S.H.E.I.L.D."


	2. First Day For Everything

"What? My mom is in a coma, a guy comes from Asgard, and a agent from the government comes to my house. I can make purple fire appear from my hands... what a normal day!" Magenta exclaimed sarcastically.

All the sudden, Mirando and Roan appear.

"Roan, this is Magenta. Magenta this is Roan. Who is this?" Mirando asked.

"I'm agent Nick Fury Jr.." Fury introduced.

"Hello, Magenta. Pleasure to meet you," Roan greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you, too. Hi, Mirando!" Magenta greeted.

"Come with me. If you feel threatened, I'm way older than you. I don't think I can do that much harm compared to you supernatural beings." Fury walked towards his sleek black car. They follow. The three sit in the back.

"Nice to see you, again. And nice to see you for the first time. So you're from Asgard... where is that?" Magenta inquired.

"I can take you there sometime. If you want. It's alright if you don't," Mirando told her.

"I would love to go! This will be so fun!" Magenta lit up. So did her hands.

"Put it out! Put it out! This interior is not fireproof! Control yourself!" Fury yelled.

"Relax! It won't go on the car's interior unless I want it to!" Magenta reassured. The seat belt catches on fire. "Did you make it do that?" Roan smiled playfully.

"Yep." Magenta smiled then whispered," Put it out... please?"

Roan puts it out.

The car parks and the four of them walk into the building.

"The reason S.H.E.I.L.D has called you is because Earth will be under attack by an army of alien soldiers. They told us to give something back, but we don't know what it is. That's what I hate about aliens. They are not obvious!" Fury informed them.

"Do you have a file?" Magenta asked.

Fury nodded and pulled the file up.

The picture showed humans with blue fire coming out of their hands.

"They are humans! Not aliens!" Magenta realized.

"They are aliens. They can breathe without oxygen and with oxygen. Blue fire comes from their hands. You aren't adopted, are you? You're not? Good. This should be right up your ally then!" Fury told her.

"Those are the Kishi. Their leader is devastated from the lost of his queen. He visited Asgard to give his regards to my father's death. I thought they were peaceful, but apparently not," Roan added.

"So, the Kishi are very smart. They have "pets" that protect them," Fury continued.

"As in the roisd. They have sharp teeth and scales all over their body! I bet you don't have anything like that!" Mirando added.

"Snakes, alligators crocodiles, almost every reptile," Magenta informed.

"I think you guys are ready for..." Fury paused then sneezed. "Sorry. The training room."

Fury Jr. lead them to a room with nothing in it.

"You guys will play up on each others strengths. Magenta and Roan, you first."

Magenta lit her hands. Roan did nothing. "Fight!"

Roan ran to the wall. Magenta ran over and punched Roan. Except it was a clone.

"Ow! You can make clones? Please, that was cruel!" Magenta complained.

"Sorry!" Roan said while dodging her attacks. She fell down and tripped him. He got up and pushed her against the wall. She did a back flip. She pushed him against the wall, but it was a clone. She was pushed against the wall. Roan held her wrists. She lit them, he let go. She lit a hand and turned around, knife at her throat and fire at his.

"Very good! Remember, you are allies! Okay, M and M. Fight!"

Mirando waited for Magenta to attack. She ran towards him. He blocked her and attepted to hit her with the flat of his sword, but she flipped over him.

"Your flips are very annoying," Mirando commented.

"Sorry," she said. She dodged a poor execution of a swipe.

He thrust the sword forward and she kicked it out of his hand. She ignited her hand.

"Good skill, Magenta," Fury praised. He gave Mirando a look. Mirando looked away, blushing.

"Okay, Roan and Mirando. Fight!"

Roan ran towards him and Mirando didn't do anything for he knew it was a clone. He turned around and ducked. He knocked the knife from Roan's hand. He put his sword to his neck.

Fury smiled at Mirando. It was an 'are you serious' smile. "Good job. Magenta you need to be a bit stronger, Roan same for you, too. Mirando you're fine," Fury told them.

"What? She defeated him! He needs something!" Roan protested.

"He was going easy on her. He obviously didn't care about you that much to go easy on," Fury answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That he cares-"

"Silence!" Mirando yelled. "This is unacceptable!"

Magenta looked disturbed.

"So much like your father!" Fury remembered.

"We need to go back to Asgard. Magenta, want to come?" Roan asked.

Magenta nodded. The three parted from Fury. They traveled to Asgard.

"Father, this is Magenta. Magenta this is my father, king of Asgard."

"You don't have to kneel. Make yourself at home. Roan, how was Earth?"

"It was great! They even have miniature different types of roisd! They call them reptiles."

Magenta stared at a picture of Roan and his father. _Who is his father? He looks so familiar... oh well. Guess I'll never know!_ she thought.

"Handsome, aren't I?" Roan interrupted her thoughts.

"Roan! Hi, who is your father? I just seem to think I know him from somewhere." Magenta looked at Roan. "You are a spitting image of him."

"My father was Loki. I inherited his powers. He died recently. The Kishi were very fond of him, even when he tried to rein planet Earth to someone else or tried to become king of Asgard. He was in jail for some time. Mirando's father stopped him or the Avengers did. I know this might change how you see me, but-" Roan trailed off.

"Don't worry! It's alright! Hey, have you seen my necklace?" Magenta asked.

"One that's purple with a spiral in it?"

"Yes! Have you seen it?"

"No." He had something in his hand.

"You liar! Give it back!" Magenta chased for it.

Roan had the necklace and went in front of her. She went for it, but it was a clone.

They were laughing for it was fun. Mirando was watching. He felt left out, but didn't want to be involved in such a childish activity. At some point they were so tired they fell down on the couch.

"Here." Roan gave back the necklace.

She put it on. "Thanks. Finally!"

Mirando still feeling left out, said hello.

"Oh! I didn't even know you were there! Sorry! Um, did you see anything?" Magenta asked, startled by his presence.

"No, I wasn't in here the whole time! Really?" Mirando said sarcastically. "Let's go back to Earth. Maybe you'll realize I'm there when we're about to be killed by aliens!" He walked out fuming. Thor was watching and parted with the remaining two.

Mirando didn't talk to them. They tried to make contact.

"Hello? Hello? Look, we're sorry! Mirando! Mirando! Please come back!" Magenta called.

Mirando ignored her.

They landed on the building they were in yesterday.

"Ironic," they all said simultaneously.

Nick Fury Jr.'s phone rang.

"Sir, they are moving towards Earth. The estimated time they'll get here is about half an hour. Should we make contact?"

"Yes."


	3. An Odd Conclusion

"I'll be right there!" Fury ended the call. He rushed to a room.

"Hello, Fury. Nice to see you again!" a soft male voice carried out.

"Hello."

"I want to know where she is!"

"Who?"

"The princess, you numbskull! She was stolen by a human. We checked Asgard! Loki, Roan's father, stole her! He was my friend! Now, he's dead and can't tell me where! She's on Earth, Fury! And you can't hide her! We know she is where you are! We have heat signatures that prove she is there!" the king seethed.

"What does she look like?"

"Can you not tell? You are smarter than I thought!"

It went to static.

"We estimate in about thirty minutes they will attack. Are the helpers here?"

Roan, Magenta, and Mirando burst through the door.

"You could've called me! And save us time! (Cough!)" Magenta gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were here."

"You Earth people are all the same! You don't realize anything!" Mirando said coldly.

"Oh, give her a break! You've been like this the whole morning!" Roan insisted.

"You disgust me!"

"I'm truly sorry, Mirando! Really! I'm really, really sorry!" Magenta apologized.

"Sure you are!"

"Settle your differences and shut up! The Kishi are coming in thirty minutes! We have to find the princess! She is somewhere here. I think. If we can't find her we'll just have to convince him that she is not here. Get out in the street and when they come, don't kill them, thwart them!" Fury ordered.

"Alright," Roan answered.

They walked out into the street.

"Look, I'm really sorry! How can I prove to you that I am? I mean, I've been saying sorry since this morning!" Magenta asked.

"Silence. Ten minutes has passed. We must wait," Mirando ignored her.

"Never would've realized that. Who wants to play the color game?" Roan asked.

"Me!" Magenta said.

"Green."

"Magenta."

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Red."

"Violet."

"Yellow."

"Lavender."

"Look!" Mirando interrupted.

A large ship's shadow covered part of the city.

"I'll go on the ship! Defend the city. I might not come back, but who cares? Bye!" Magenta jumped on the ship and tried to make her way into the interior.

Other tiny ships ascended down into the city. One stopped and came towards the Asgardians. A person came out.

"I thought you were dead, Loki. Anyway, you know where the princess is! That's why you are here, right? To get her!" the kishi said.

"No, I am Loki's son and no we do not know where she is. Sorry. What does she look like?" Roan asked.

"Oh, you'll recognize her when you see her!"

"How will we recognize her?" Mirando inquired.

"Our leader is of royal blood. He has purple fire for he is our leader. You'll recognize the princess when you see her!"

The kishi sped away.

"Magenta is the- we have to get her!" Mirando pieced together.

_**On the ship**_**...**

_Okay. How do I do this again? Oh yeah! Knock them out! Got it!_

Magenta came to the first guard.

"What are you doing here? We have a stowaway!" the guard yelled.

She kicked him in the head. Others came. She flipped and used the knocked out man to take them all out.

"He was heavy, Fury. Strength!" Magenta smiled. Then she comprehended what the guard said. _Stowaway? What? Maybe he had bad eyesight..._

She found the control room. A pilot and the leader was there. She could tell by the long white robe.

She coughed. They turned around. "Keep your eyes in front of you! I will handle this!" the leader ordered. The pilot obeyed.

"Stowaway... how did you get in here? You must be very talented. Show me..." the kishi king demanded.

"I'm not a stowaway! I'm from Earth! Why do you think the princess is here?" Magenta inquired with a fake straight face. She was afraid.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but if you were from Earth as your brilliant excuse tells me, you would be dead. We decided not to put oxygen in the ship after all! You can't make fire without oxygen!" the king corrects.

"Then why am I not dead? I can make fire... but I'm from Earth... my mother..." Magenta looked confused.

"Put the oxygen on. See if what she says is true," the king orders the pilot.

Magenta ignites her hand. The king's eyes widen.

"You have purple flames like me... Magenta?" King Koxir asked.

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Is your mother, ah, Ms. Munroe?"

"Yes! How do you-"

"Listen. My queen, Queen Jade, had you, but died in the process. Loki came to wish his regards and took you. He hid you on Earth just as we suspected, but we checked the less obvious places first. He probably meant it as a cruel joke. He died and I gave him my best regards. We checked Asgard and realized we had wasted our time. You were on Earth."

"You are my father?"

"Yes. Now, this is a decision for you to make. And we get good reception so if Earth is in trouble, you can help out. Do you want to go back to your homeland or stay here? Your Asgard friends may visit us and if you would like to go there to visit they may pick you up."

"I want to go home. But I need to tell my friends."

King Koxir smiled.

She ran to where Mirando and Roan were dueling some kishi.

"Guys, we don't know where she is now! We'll tell you when she comes back!" Mirando commented.

"That makes no sense at all, Mirando! Of course we'll know when she comes back because she'll be back!" Roan told him, dodging a near miss to the head.

"Hi, I'm Princess Magenta! How may I help you?"

"Magenta! You survived!" Roan exclaimed hugging her. She looked at Mirando. She walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk," he whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"Princess." The kishi bowed.

"Get up! No need to bow! Go back to your homeland, orders from Father."

The kishi nodded and hopped into their ships.

"Guess what? I'm a princess. You guys can visit me and I can visit you guys if you pick me up!" Magenta informed excited.

"Well, I guess this means that everyone won today," Roan put in.

"Apparently so," Mirando agreed.


	4. The Cruel Twist

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Thor spoke in disbelief.

"Well, I'm grateful," Loki replied.

"Why did you fake your death?" Thor inquired. He couldn't imagine why.

"I want my son to be happy. That's also why I stole the girl. He will be viewed as a hero!" Loki answered. "Unlike I."

"Loki, your son will never see you again!" Thor pointed out.

"But I will see him and that is all that matters! He does not miss me! He is content without my presence! I was no father. And he had no mother to comfort him!" Loki told his brother.

"He misses you, Loki. He does not show it, but he does! He needs a father-"

"And you are a great father! He will be reined as a hero after saving the girl and have a powerful father! He will forget the girl, but not the father!" Loki interrupts.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he won't forget the girl," Thor mentioned.

"And why ever not? She goes home. It's over."

"He will visit her. My son felt left out because of their constant fooling around. He will not forget her. I can promise you that."

"He's friends? This is all wrong! He will suffer her wrath!" Loki put his head in his hands.

"Brother, let your son live his life. I understand you want him to be happy, but he wants to be friends with her. Let him."

"I will not let him!"

"I will not stop you, but control his life and he will be miserable."

"Oh well, brother. Only time will tell."

Loki and Thor walked back inside.


End file.
